Ask the Cats!
by MacavityManiac
Summary: So, somehow, the cast of Cats got into my house. Now that they have no choice, they have to answer your questions! So send me some questions! Please! They're driving me insane!  Just wanted to say, special thankies to Miss-Misto! My best friend!
1. All the Info

Me – Hi there! So, somehow, the cast of Cats ended up at my house, and I'm taking advantage of it. I've locked all the windows and doors. And they're magic-proofed, Misto.

Misto - *stops frantically trying to magic everyone out* Oh dear.

Me – Hehehe. So, since they have no choice, they are here to answer your questions.

Demeter – Th-this won't have anything t-to do with M-macavity, will it?

Macavity – WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?

Demeter – Eeeeek! MACAVITY! *runs to hide behind Munkustrap*

Tugger - *completely oblivious* Hi there fangirlies. Send all the questions you want. I'll answer them all.

Me – Shaddup. *bonks Tugger on the head* Any who….

Etcetera – What happened to Tuggie? *sees fans staring* Oooooo! People! Hi!

Electra - *with her numerous anger issues* What's your problem?

Jennyanydots – Leccy, don't be mean. *to people* I'm sorry. She's having a bad day.

Rumpleteazer - *trying to creep quietly through the background, than sees people* Oi, Jer come'n see this. There's people with shiny things!

Mungojerrie – Teaz, what'r you doin'? Jenny's gonna see us!

Me – EVERYONE SHUT UP! *awkward silence* That's better. So please send in your questions before these things drive me insane.

Munkustrap – Now wait a second, so the kittens might be talking to complete strangers? I don't know…

Me – Do. Not. Get. Me. Started, Tinsel Fur.

Munkustrap – *ignoring my last response* And what about Demy. I'm not sure she can handle this…

Me – Listen Glitter Boy! I'm not responsible for your girlfriend's issues. Now shut up!

Munkustrap - *hides his secret stash of glitter and mutters something about 'stupid Macavity lover'*


	2. Ask Pouncival

Me – Okay, you people are officially awesome! Six reviews and twenty-four questions in like six hours! Okay, first question is for Pouncival.

Pouncival – YAY! ME!

Me – Oh boy. SO Pouncival, Munkustrap18 asks 'How much sugar have you consumed in the last twenty-four hours?'

Pouncival – There are eighteen Munkustraps'? I never knew that? Are they all meanie pants? Anyone have a cookie? Or candy? OR SUGAR? HEHEHEHEHEHE!

Me – Umm, I think the answer to your question is, a lot. *looks for secret Swedish Fish stash* Heeeeeeeeeey, where are my Swedish Fish?

Macavity - *randomly pops up* She's obsessed with Swedish Fish. *goes away*

Pouncival – I ates them *grins, unaware that I will kill him*

Me – DIE!

Pouncival – !

Me – Hope that answered your question. Keep sending them in!

Pouncival - Ow


	3. Ask Tugger

Me – Okay, next question is for Tugger.

Tugger – Finally!

Me - *eye roll* Munkustrap18 asks 'How many girls have you dated?' Oh dear. Did you have to ask that?

Tugger – Well, this might take a while.

Me – Make it as short as possible and I'll let you answer your other questions.

Tugger – Okay. Well I've dated many, many, many, many girls. I mean, have you seen me? I'm awesome!

Me – In reality, 'many, many, many, many' means ten. He's only dated ten girls since Munkustrap banned him from dating the kittens. Read my 'Heartbreaker' fanfics to find out why.

Tugger – You're mean.

Me – I'm very aware of that. Now, go shampoo your mane or something.

Tugger - *sticks tongue out* Bye ladies! *waves to deranged fangirls*

Me – Have you ever met someone with that big an ego? Other than David Hasselhof, I think not!


	4. Ask Munkustrap

Me – I love this question! The truth will be revealed! This question is for Glitter Boy!

Munkustrap – Never call me that again.

Me – Whatever. So, Munkustrap18 asks 'Are you really as career-driven as you seem, or is there another side? Haha'

Munkustrap - *frowns* Of course I'm that career-driven as I seem! How do you think I got to be second in command?

Me – You're Deuteronomy's eldest son and Tugger can't be trusted.

Munkustrap – Shut up. What's this about a different side?

Me – Oh, they mean like an evil side. You know, like when you cursed at Jemima the other day for bumping into the car?

Munkustrap – B-but I-I….

Me – Or like the time you almost traded Etcetera and Victoria to Macavity for more glitter?

Munkustrap – T-that was a m-misunderstanding…

Me – Or how about the time you forced Demeter to lie about Macavity?

Munkustrap – Uh oh.

Me - *grins* Busted


	5. Ask Demeter

Me – Next question is for Demeter.

Demeter – H-hi

Me – So Demeter, Munkustrap18 asks 'What's wrong with Macavity?'

Demeter – Uhh, c-can I answer a different question?

Me – No. Now spill.

Demeter – Um, well, he's scary. A-and he has th-this evil laugh

Me – Oh. Wow. That sure is scary. NOT!

Demeter – Well, h-he's a criminal. That's pretty scary.

Me – Yeah, he steals stuff. So do Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and no one's afraid of them! Besides, he never hurt anyone.

Demeter – B-but he kidnapped Old Deuteronomy! And he tried to kidnap me!

Me – Well, he wanted to ask Deuteronomy if he could rejoin the Tribe. And he wanted to give you this. *hands Demeter a pretty new jewel for her collar*

Demeter – Ohh. That was unusually sweet of him.

Me – Plus you ruined his surprise! He was going to make fireworks for the end of the Ball, and you had to pull of his costume!

Demeter – Munkustrap told me that he was going to hurt the kittens!

Me – Yeah, and Munkustrap also told you to lie about Macavity to the whole Tribe.

Demeter – H-how'd you know about th-that? N-not that it's true.

Me – Don't ask too many questions. I'm working with Macavity. Plus, Munkustrap already got busted.

Demeter – Eeep.


	6. Ask Macavity

Me – Yay! This question is for Macavity.

Macavity – Hi Mana.

Me – Hi Maccy. So Munkustrap18 asks 'What did you do?'

Macavity – Well, the truth is I didn't do anything.

Me – Yes, I've already explained that to everyone. You're just misunderstood. *gives Macavity a hug*

Macavity – Yay! Someone who likes me!

Me – So here's the entire story in short form. Macavity and Demeter were dating, but Munkustrap liked Demeter. So he forced her to tell lies about him, or she'd get thrown out of the Tribe. That's what made her a nervous wreck.

Macavity – Yeah, it's not my fault! Demeter's really nice and I did like her, but Munkustrap has self-confidence issues. He thought that if he dated a pretty Queen, people might like him more. For the first few months, he was actually cheating on her with this Persian.

Me – So, all in all, NONE OF THIS IS MACCY"S FAULT! STOP BLAMING HIM!

Macavity – Thanks Mana. *gives Mana a kiss*

Me - *blushing like Hell* Hehehehe


	7. Ask Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

Me – Next question is for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

Rumpleteazer – 'Ello.

Mungojerrie – Yeh, hi.

Me – Munkustrap18 asks 'What have you stolen today?'

Rumpleteazer – Well Munkustrap18, I jus' stole sum money frum you. Sorry. But other'n that, I stole sum mo' pearls, sum jewelry, yer shoes, an' sum cookies.

Mungojerrie – An' I stole sum winta' vests, an agintoine joint, a poie, an' sum needles an' thread fo' our mum.

Me – And that's just today! Anyone who has a question for The Notorious Twosome, please hide all your worldly possessions. Thank you.


	8. Ask Munkustrap 2

Me – Another question for Tinsel Fur.

Munkustrap – Well, I didn't expect more than one.

Me – Okay, Kayl Darkwood asks 'Do you have any idea how awesome you are?' Wow.

Munkustrap – Well, as a matter of fact, yes. I'm very aware that I'm awesome.

Me – Here comes the ego…

Munkustrap – I mean, how could I NOT be awesome? I'm the Tribe protector, I'm handsome, Macavity hates me…

Me – Stop right there. That last reason proves that you suck.

Munkustrap – It does not!

Me – So, in conclusion, he does know how awesome you guys think he is. But, in reality, he is not.

Munkustrap – You're an awful person. You know that, right? 

Me - *grin* Yes I do. Now leave before I steal your glitter.


	9. Ask Tugger 2

Me – Another question for Tugger

Tugger - *grin* People love me.

Me – Kayl Darkwood asks 'How much would I have to pay you to do the Single Ladies dance?'

Tugger - *momentarily freaked out* Uh, four catnip mice and a cookie.

Me – What's with you guys and cookies?

Tugger – I don't really know. Cookies are awesome and sweet, like Bomba. Love you Bomba!

Me – Oh, that will go nicely with another question you have.

Tugger – Uh, should I be scared.

Me – Possibly. Hehehehe

Tugger – Oh boy


	10. Ask Electra and Jemima

Me – Next question is for Jemima and Electra.

Jemima – Hi

Electra – I hate the world.

Me – Okay, Kayl Darkwood asks 'Can I hug you? You're both so cute!'

Jemima – Ohh, that's sweet. Sure, we love being hugged!

Me – Besides, I think Electra needs a hug.

Electra – What makes you say that?

Me – You said that you hate the world. That indicates that you need a hug.

Electra – Your face looks like puke.

Me – Well, aren't we irritable today. Come on Kayl; give them a hug before Electra takes out her numerous anger issues on me.

Electra – Why the Hell am I doing this stupid question thing?

Me – Cause you need a hug.

Electra – I DO NOT!

Me – Hurry! Hug her!


	11. Ask Misto

Me – Next question is for Misto

Misto – Hi there!

Me – Kayl Darkwood asks 'Is your fur soft? Or is it rough because of the glitter?'

Misto – That's, umm, an interesting question. Never heard that one before. But, my fur is very soft. The glitter doesn't make it rough at all. Just shiny. Can I leave now?

Me – Why?

Misto – You scare me.

Me – Aww, does someone need a hug?

Misto – Not from you!

Me – Fine, Kayl, hug him too please.

Misto – Anyone want a cookie?

Me – Not you too?

Misto – They taste good. And I make mine with sparkles!

Me – Help me. Please.


	12. Ask Alonzo

Me – Next question is for Alonzo.

Alonzo - *killer smile* Hi.

Me - *blush* Hi. NyokaDelFanfiction asks 'Why is your fur so pretty?'

Alonzo – Well, I give it a hundred brushes a day.

Me – And...

Alonzo – I was just born beautiful.

Me – O..k

Alonzo – I use Zit-Zap!

Me - *facepalm* Stay. Away. From. The. Catnip!

Alonzo – Purple rubber monkeys!

Me – No comment.


	13. Ask Plato

Me – Okay, question for Plato.

Plato – Hello.

Me – Hi. N e k o S o d a says 'Hi XD'

Plato – Uhh, hi!

Me – So… that's it.

Plato – Okay.

Me – Please, send more questions for Plato.

Plato – Bye!


	14. Ask Munkustrap 3

Me – Another question for Munkustrap. Well, more of an order.

Munkustrap – What? No one orders me around!

Me – Yeah. SummerRose12 says 'Give me your glitter!'

Munkustrap – No way! *hiss* Get your own glitter!

Me - *staring awkwardly*

Munkustrap – I-I mean…

Me – Okay! Next question!

Munkustrap – No wait….

Me – Too late. *grin*


	15. Ask Misto 2

Me – Another question for Misto

Mistoffelees – Yay!

Me – The-Ryin asks 'Who is your mate? I mean seriously! You've been with every Queen in fanfiction!'

Misto - *blank, scared stare* Uhh, really?

Me – Yep. You want me to list them?

Misto – N-no thank you. Tell me one before I answer.

Me – Victoria.

Misto – WHAT? She's my sister! That's just wrong!

Me – Okay, okay. Just answer the question.

Misto – Well, the truth is, I don't have a mate.

Misto'sGirl - *random pop-in* You do now! *glomps Misto*

Misto – Help. Meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me - *momentary silence then lmao*


	16. Ask Tugger 3

Me – Another question for Tugger.

Tugger - *grin*

Me – N e k o S o d a asks 'Is your mane real?'

Tugger – Uhh… DUH! Of course it's real!

Me – I actually have an argument for that.

Tugger – Oh really?

Me – Yuppers. In the movie, during Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats, you don't have it on.

Tugger - *facepalm* Crap! I didn't know they filmed that!

Me – So it's not real?

Tugger – Well… it is but for that number I had to dye it black and gel it down.

Me – Oh, poor Tuggie!

Tugger – Yay! Attention!

Me – Sarcasm Tugger. Sarcasm. But your mane is real, just to clarify.

Tugger – Yup.

Me – But with a lot of hair care product.

Tugger – Hey!

Me - hehehe


	17. Ask Jemima

Me – Question for Jemima.

Jemima – Yay! Hi everyone!

Me – NyokaDelFanfiction asks 'How high can you sing?'

Jemima – Well, I don't exactly know, but one time I broke a window.

Me – Wow. That's a real accomplishment. Congratulations.

Jemima – Thanks! And thanks for the questions, all you fans out there! We love them!

Me – That's all folks! See ya later!

Jemima – Bye!


	18. Ask All the Cats!

Me – Okay, question for everyone!

Etcetera – Yay! Tuggie!

Munkustrap – Oh boy.

Me – Now people, this question is from my BFF Volixia669. So, be nice.

Pouncival – I promise. HEHEHE!

Macavity – Don't worry Mana. I'll make sure no one acts up.

Me - *giggle* Thanks Maccy. So, Volixia669 asks 'How do you put up living with Miss Maniac?' Oh crap.

Munkustrap – Well, Volixia669, to tell you the truth...

Macavity – You shut up!

Jemima – Well, she's really nice and gives us cream and tuna!

Tugger – Yeah. She's pretty cool.

Pouncival – She forgets to hide the sugar! HEHEHEHE!

Macavity – It's awesome. She is super nice and sweet and she plays with the kittens.

Misto - *Misto'sGirl still clinging onto him* She let this thing attack me!

Misto'sGirl – Miiisssttooo! Hehehe

Jennyanydots – She can be a little too Bomba-ish at times.

Etcetera – She lets me obsess over Tugger!

Jellylorum – Is that a good thing?

Demeter – If she got rid of M-macavity, she'd be ok.

Me – OKAY! Enough! So all who think it's awesome raise your paws.

*three-quarters of cats raise paws*

Me – All who think it's NOT awesome raise your paws.

*other quarter raise paws*

Me – Yay! I is awesome!

Munkustrap – I hate you.

Me and Macavity – You meanie Munku poo-poo pants!

Munkustrap - *wide eyes. Backs away slowly*

Me - *grins* Happy early B-day Volixia669! U r awesome!


	19. Ask Bombalurina

Me – Okay, question for Bomba.

Bomba – It's about time! *fur flip*

Me - *eye roll* BriannaLiz asks 'Do you have attention issues?'

Bomba – It depends on how you phrase it. Do I like attention? Yes. Do I have issues? Well…let's put it this way. Some of Demy may have rubbed off on me.

Me – WHAT?

Bomba – My sister has a lot of issues, okay?

Me – Umm… no comment.


	20. Ask Plato 2

Me – Yay! Another question for Plato!

Plato – Hi!

Me – Okay, N e k o S o d a asks 'Are you a Tom kit or a…umm adult?' That's part one. Answer.

Plato – Well, technically, I'm still a kitten. But, I'm the oldest of me, Pounce, and Tumble, so I'm more Mungojerrie's age then any of the other kittens. Me and Mungo are the oldest.

Me – Good answer. Part two, 'Will you sing "You Are My Sunshine" with me?'

Plato - *blank, scared stare* Umm… sure?

Me – Good choice. You will make someone very happy.

Plato – O..k?

Me – Bye-bye peoples!


	21. Ask Admetus

Me – A question for Admetus. Well more of a comment.

Admetus - *creepy smile* Hi

Me - *scooches backwards* Uhh… hi. N e k o S o d a says 'You make scary expressions.'

Admetus - *scary grin* I know.

Me - *starts to back away*

Admetus - *creepy eye thing* Where are you going?

Me - *starts running* To hide behind Macavity!

Admetus - *watches me run away* Bye-bye everyone *stares creepily at readers*

Me - *very far away* !


	22. Ask Mungojerrie

Me – Question for Mungojerrie.

Mungo – 'Ello

Me – The-Ryin asks, well, more says, 'I LOVE YOU! *offers cookie*'

Mungo – Yay! Cookie! I love you too!

Me – Aw, so sweet!

Mungo – Thank you fo the cookie! I loves cookies! You seem pre'y noice.

Me – All you Mungo fans out there, please don't kill her. Mungo loves you all.

Mungo – Yes I do. Anyone else 'ave any mo cookies?

Me – NO MORE COOKIES! PLEASE!

Mungo – hehehe


	23. Ask Macavity 2

Me – Yay! Question for Maccy!

Macavity – Hello!

Me – Malurina asks 'Can I come and join your dark forces?' That's part one.

Macavity – Yes. Of course! And for those of you who think that my hench cats are abused and all that crap, you are wrong. You can read Mana's 'Cats in Macavity's Empire Songfics' for proof!

Me – Yeah. I work for him!

Demeter - *random pop up* Eeek! I no longer trust you!

Macavity - *sigh* Boo.

Demeter – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Macavity! *goes away screaming*

Me – Well, that went well. So, part two. 'What did you really do to Demeter?'

Macavity - *yet another sigh* Well, you can read the first 'Ask Macavity' for the answer to that. I didn't do anything!

Me – Please be nice to him.


	24. Ask Munkustrap 4

Me – Yay! Yay! Yay! Awesome question! This one is for Munkustrap.

Munkustrap – Another one? And why are you so happy?

Me – You'll see. NyokaDelFanfiction asks 'What is your problem? Loosen up man!'

Munkustrap – Well that's not very nice at all. I don't have a problem.

Me – Oh, yes you do!

Munkustrap – No I do not!

Me – You have issues with being nice, you have issues with my Maccy, you have issues with not being in charge, you have issues with telling the truth, need I go on?

Munkustrap – None of that is true!

Me - *fist in his face* Wanna bet?

Munkustrap – Eeep.

Me - *grins*


	25. Random Chapter

Me – Hi there! So it's time for a very random chapter where me and Lonzie are going to pull a prank on Munkustrap.

Munkustrap - *sitting, playing with his glitter* La la la la la

.Me - *creeps up beside him* Munkustrap…

Munkustrap - *notices me* Uh… hi Psycho.

Me – It's not your fault.

Munkustrap – What?

Me – It's not your fault.

Munkustrap – What are you talking about?

Me – It's not your fault.

Munkustrap – You're freakin' me out!

Me - *now yelling* It's not your fault!

Alonzo - *walks in*

Munkustrap - *now really freaked out* Alonzo, there's something wrong with Psycho!

Alonzo – It's not your fault.

Munkustrap – What?

Me – It's not your fault.

Alonzo – It's never been your fault.

Me - *whispers* It's not your fault

Munkustrap - *momentary awkward silence* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *screams like girl and runs off with his glitter*

Me and Lonzie - *grins*


	26. Ask Misto 4

Me – Question for Misto.

Misto – Is it gone?

Me – What?

Misto – That thing that attacked me! Is it gone?

Me - *sigh* Yes, she's gone. Misto'sGirl asks…

Misto – Noooooooo! Not her!

Me – It's just a question! And it's a compliment!

Misto – Fine.

Me – Misto'sGirl asks 'How'd you get to be such a good dancer? (and so hot?)'

Misto – I will answer the first part. Not the second. I inherited my dance skills from my mom. Hey, didn't Macavity answer that already?

Me – Not technically. That wasn't part of his question. And I can answer the second part. Have you seen his dad? I mean duh! It's inherited!

Misto – Misto'sGirl scares me.

Me – She scares everyone. Happy early B-day, Misto'sGirl, BTW!


	27. Ask Me

Me – Oh! A question for me!

Macavity – Can I ask it Mana?

Me – Sure! Ask away!

Macavity – LadieBuggie asks 'Why are you sooo…How do I put it nicely…Insane. Yeah, that's it. Why are you so insane?'

Me – Well, I have no life, other than Cats. And I've seen the video 375 times so I know way too much. I sit all day and write this crap, so be glad I'm insane! Otherwise, there wouldn't be an Ask the Cats!

Macavity – She's right, you know. Besides, I find her insaneness adorable!

Misto'sGirl and Victoria - *random pop-up* Awww! Fluffy!

Me – Aw, go away! *starts making out with Macavity*

Misto'sGirl and Victoria – Eww! *go away*

Me and Macavity - hehehe


	28. Ask Macavity 3

Me – Yay! Another question for Macavity!

Macavity – Hi.

Me – MistoFan10 asks 'Is Misto your son? If so, who's his mom?' BTW, she says that you're evilly awesome.

Macavity – Thanks. And yes, Misto is my son. His mother's name is Chiara.

Me – Plus, he has two daughters! Victoria and Aliana.

Macavity – Yes. They're daddy's little girls and Misto is his father's son. All of them inherited my magic and Chia's dance skills.

Me – Misto and Aliana have regular magic but, Vikki has the magic of dance!

Munkustrap - *random pop-up* How cheesy!

Me and Macavity – You meanie Munku poo-poo pants!

Munkustrap – Ummm… I don't know how to respond to that.

Me – Good. Now leave.

Munkustrap - *goes away* sniff

Me – Macavity will rule the world! Later!

Macavity – Bye!


	29. Ask Munkustrap 5

Me – Another question for Munkustrap.

Munkustrap – Hello.

Me - *eyeroll* So Missa Cat Lover asks 'How much glitter do you have?' That's part one.

Munkustrap – Well, I have twenty storage bins full. Is that a lot?

Me – Ye-ah. Moving on. Part two, 'What color is it?'

Munkustrap – It's rainbow! Rainbow, rainbow, rainbow!

Me – O..k? Part three, 'Is there more than one color?'

Munkustrap – Didn't I just answer that? I said, it's rainbow! Rainbow, rainbow, rainbow!

Me – You, my dear, dear enemy, are a freak.

Munkustrap – You love a criminal.

Me – I KILL YOU NOW!

Munkustrap – Aieee!

Macavity - hehehe


	30. Ask Misto 5

Me – Question for Misto.

Misto – Uh, hi.

Me – Welsh Gem asks 'Is Victoria your sister or your mate?'

Misto – So you people actually think that me and Vikki are mates? Wow. You are messed up. Of course she's my sister!

Me – Yeah, we've been over this with your dad already.

Misto – THAN WHY THE HELL AM I ANSWERING THIS?

Me – No more Magic Glitter Poof Candy for you.

Misto – MAGICGLITTERPOOFS!

Me – Oh poo.

Misto - *dancing around flapping his hands* Me a Magic Glitter Poof fairy! Pretty fairy, pretty fairy! La la la la!

Me - *shudder* Help. Me.


	31. Randm Chapter 2

Me – Another random chapter. No prank this time though. Sorry. I have something to tell Mungojerrie.

Mungojerrie – Hi!

Me – I just needed to tell you that Missa Cat Lover has a cookie for you!

Mungojerrie – Cookie! Yay! Whe' is it?

Me – I'm gonna let her give it to you.

Mungojerrie - *runs spastically towards Missa Cat Lover* Cookie!

Me – Ahh. The bond between a Tom and cookies. It's…it's… it's just weird.


	32. Ask Munkustrap 6

Me – Another question for Munkustrap.

Munkustrap – What was with that prank?

Me – Hey, I ask the questions around here!

Munkustrap – Whatever Psycho.

Me - *grrr* So, MistoFan10 asks 'Is Macavity your brother?'

Munkustrap – Hell no! You think I'm related to that furball?

Me – He's not a furball!

Munkustrap – No one asked you! But, no. He's not my brother. Unfortunately, Tugger is.

Me – Okay, I agree, your brother is a bit of a conceited jerk, but don't be mean!

Munkustrap – Why?

Me - *pause* Cause… MISA KILL YOU! *starts chasing him with Pouncival's big fork*

Munkustrap – Aieee! Help meeeeeee!

Me – Hahahaha! DIE!


	33. Ask Misto 6

Me – Another question for Misto.

Misto – Hi.

Me – Have you had any Magic Glitter Poof Candy today?

Misto - *sigh* No.

Me – Okay. Moving on. MistoFan10 asks 'Could you come to my house and just kiss me once?'

Misto – Uh…no.

Me – Aw, come on Misto. Give her a kiss! *ties his paws behind his back and pushes him towards MistoFan10* Go ahead! Kiss him!

Misto – Why don't you do this to the other Toms?

Me – Cause you're fun to torture. Now kiss her!

Misto – Eeep.


	34. Ask Victoria

Me – Question for Victoria.

Victoria – Hi.

Me – So, MistoFan10 asks 'Who do you have a crush on? You don't have to say his name.'

Victoria – Well… umm, he's tall. And he's mostly tan with some dark brown, black, and brown. And he's a really good dancer. He has dark green eyes and he doesn't like a lot of attention. He is a good singer, but he doesn't sing a lot. He makes cool faces when he dances. And he's just perfect.

Me – So, all you fans out there, the first one of you who can guess who this Tom is, your idol cat will give you a hug and a kiss.

Victoria – Umm… how did this turn into a contest?

Me – I dunno. I'm just bored.


	35. Ask Mungojerrie 2

Me – Yay! Another question for me! Mungo, I need you to ask this one. But first, RumpleJemima fan asked me to give you this box of cookies.

Mungo – Yay! Cookies! I Luv you, RumpleJemima fan! Okay, RumpleJemima fan asks 'Can you give me Mungojerrie? Please? I will give him lots of cookies! I will love him as much as MistoFan10 loves Misto! Give me my Mungojerrie! NOW! I want him, I want him, I want him! I will love you forever Mungo!'

Me – Well, first, calm down. Second, yes I will give you Mungo if you give him back when we have a question for him or for him and Rumple.

Mungo – So, she'll give me cookies?

Me – Yes.

Mungo - *glomps RumpleJemima fan* I love you!

Me – Well, as long as I'm giving him to you, let's ask him your other question relating to this.

Mungo – Okeedoky!

Me – RumpleJemima fan asks, 'Is Rumple your mate?'

Mungo – No. She's moi sista.

Me – Second part of question. 'If not, can I be your mate?'

Mungo – Sure! I luvs you!

Me – Third part of question. Misto, get over here!

Misto – What do you want?

Me – RumpleJemima fan has a question for you pertaining to the question for Mungo.

Misto - *sigh* Ask away.

Me – 'If so, can Misto change me into a Jellicle? Misto, CHANGE ME INTO A JELLICLE NOW!'

Misto – Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! And…I guess I'll change you into a Jellicle, with Mungo's permission.

Mungo – Yay!

Misto – Okay. *changes RumpleJemima fan into a Jellicle* There you go. Can I leave now?

Me – Yes. *to RumpleJemima fan* I hope you have enough cookie for him!


	36. Ask Tugger 4

Me – Question for Tugger.

Tugger – He-llo!

Me – Freakazoid. So RumTumTugress asks 'Would you consider marrying me?'

Tugger – Sure. *winks at RumTumTugress*

Me – Tug, you know 'marrying' means commitment, right?

Tugger - *awkward stare* Uhh…how about I give you a kiss instead?

Me – Okay, choice, take the kiss or nothing. I would take the kiss.

Tugger - *puckers up* Well?

Me - *blasts him with a flame thrower* You fresh jerk!

Macavity - *walks in, sees Tugger* Let me guess. You were flirting with her again?

Tugger – Uh-huh.

Me - *giggle* Never flirt with me. Only Maccy can.

Tugger – You let Alonzo smile at you!

Me – That was a smile, not trying to kiss me. So RumTumTugress, kiss or nothing.

Tugger – Please kiss me!

Me - *singsong voice* Desperate!

Tugger – Shaddup.

Me - hehehe


	37. Random Chapter 3

Me – Yay! Time for another prank on Munku!

Munkustrap - *reading emeows* Oh, an email from Mana. Should I really open this? Oh well. *opens emeow* Eww. It's just some annoying spam.

Me + Alonzo + Macavity + Tugger - *pop up and start singing* Spam, spam, spam, spam, spamaddy spam, wonderful spam! Spaahahm, spaahahm, spam, spam!

Me – Spam!

Tugger – Spam!

Alonzo – Spam!

Macavity – Spam!

All – Wonderful spam!

Alonzo – Spam!

Tugger – Spam!

Macavity – Spam!

Me – Spam!

All – SPAM!

Munkustrap - *wide, scared stare* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *falls backward out of chair* Thwump.

Me + Tugger + Alonzo + Macavity – Spam! Thank you, thank you!

Tugger – Thank you very much!

Me – Send us some more prank ideas soon!


	38. Ask Plato 3

Me – Question for Plato.

Plato – Hi there!

Me – Okay, Malurina asks 'Are you and Victoria planning to have kits, cause Jemima, who told Tumble, who told me said you want TONS of kits!'

Plato - *momentary most awkward silence ever* Uhhhhhh….

Me – Plato, are you okay?

Plato – Uhhhhhh…..

Me – Hello? Plato?

Plato – Uhhhhhh….

Me – Wow. Apparently, Malurina, your question has sent Plato into a coma. Nice work, smart one. I'll get back to you guys later after we revive him.

Victoria - *randomly walks in* WHAT HAPPENED TO PLATO?

Me – Uhhhhhh, well, first of all, it's not all my fault. Second, Malurina asked if you two are planning to have kits.

Victoria – WHAT? WHO WOULD ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

Me – Hey, don't kill my reviewer. Jemima told Tumble who told Malurina said that Plato wanted TONS of kits.

Victoria – JEMIMA! TUMBLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *runs and starts chasing Jemima and Tumble with blowtorch.

Me – Where'd she get the blowtorch? Never mind. So, I'll get back to you guys after I save Jemima and Tumble and after Plato is revived. *runs after Victoria*

Plato – Uhhhhhh…..


	39. Ask Pouncival 2

Me – Question for Pouncival.

Pouncival – WHEEEEEE!

Me – Crap. So, Malurina asks 'Pounci, I love you! And did you have a fling with Bomba?'

Pouncival – Well…..

Bomba - *randomly pops up and starts franticly waving her hands* No! No no no no no no! NO!

Me – Whoa! Calm down!

Pouncival – Bomba, how could you lie about us!

Bomba – What?

Pouncival – You are lying about our love! *overly dramatized sob*

Me – You've been watching soap operas again, haven't you?

Pouncival - *momentary pause* They're so sad! *sobs*

Bomba – This is why I didn't date him!

Me – Okay, I think we've clarified that. Keep sending questions!

Pouncival – Soap operas!


	40. Tugger Prank

Me – Okay, prank on Tugger!

Tugger - *walks in and sees fluffy kitty stuffie that looks like Bomba* Ohh! Pretty!

Bomba stuffie – Hi Tug-ger.

Tugger – Uh…hi.

Bomba stuffie - *screaming* TELL CONFESS-O-CAT!

Tugger - *freaked out* What?

Bomba stuffie – TELL CONFESS-O-CAT!

Tugger – What? Why?

Bomba stuffie – CONFESS!

Tugger – Okay, okay! I went on a date with Cassandra! Are you happy?

Bomba stuffie – Yes. Just…one more thing.

Tugger - *scared* Y-yes?

Me - *sneaks up behind Tugger* Boo!

Tugger – Aieee! *faints*

Me – Hehehe. That was awesome.


	41. Ask Victoria 2

Me – Next, a question for Victoria.

Victoria – Hi.

Me – So, theateradic asks 'What's your favorite color?'

Victoria – Well, that's an interesting question. But, I have to say, my favorite color is green.

Me – And why is that? I thought it would be something like petal pink or baby blue.

Victoria – Shut it. But, green is the color of Admetus's eyes. *blush*

Me – Awww. That's sooo cute! By the way, you know he's a creep, right?

Victoria – Well, around people he is, but not around me. He's sooo sweet!

Me – No creepiness?

Victoria – No creepiness.

Me – Wow. You're like, a magical or something.

Victoria – I am Misto's sister!

Me – Oh yeah. Right. Keep sending us questions!


	42. Ask Me, Munku, and Alonzo

Me – Kay, a question for me, Munku, and Alonzo.

Munkustrap – Oh dear.

Alonzo – Yippiede Do Dah!

Me – No more catnip. So, NyokaDelFanfiction asks 'Super fun fun amusement park marathon with you, Munku, and Alonzo. How will it go?'

Munkustrap – Not well.

Me – Well, we're gonna test that theory.

Munkustrap – Wait, what?

Alonzo – Yay! Field trip!

Munkustrap – No! No, no, no, no!

Me – Yes!

*7 hours later, after a super fun, fun amusement park marathon*

Munkustrap – Oh, I'm gonna be sick!

Alonzo – Wheee! I'm a roller costar kitty!

Me – Lonz, strapping Munku to the Zipper with super glue was sooo awesome!

Alonzo – I know, right?

Munkustrap – If I wasn't about to vomit, I'd kill you guys!

Me and Alonzo - *grins*


	43. Announcement!

Me – Okay, I know this is a little overdue, but I have an announcement!

Tugger – Does this have anything to do with me?

Me – Yes.

Tugger – Than I'll stay.

Me – I promised the winner of that little Vikki x ? contest a hug and a kiss from their idol cat. NyokaDelFanfiction won, and choose Tugger.

Tugger – So, I get to kiss someone?

Me – Yep.

Tugger – Yay!

Me - *pushes Tugger toward NyokaDelFanfiction* Well, go ahead! Kiss him!

Tugger – Yay!


End file.
